


My Leading Lady

by FloingMachines



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie on Broadway, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, I just destroyed you all didn't I, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever happened to that nice British lady?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Leading Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for inflicting this on you all.

            Angie Martinelli holds two trays, one on each arm as she walks towards the back of the diner. Despite the fact that her acting career took off she still kept her day job for sentimental reasons and for income reasons.

            She made her way over to the back booth where an older man with a greying mustache sat, reading a newspaper. It was the most recent copy from the front of the store and she knew there was a brief article about her in it somewhere. As she turned to give him his food, he stopped her.

            “Miss?” He asked.

            “Is everything alright?” She asked as she put the plate down and her nose scrunched up a little bit as she asked the question.

            “Whatever happened to that nice British lady?”

            Her throat closed up and she fought back hot tears. Six months later it hurt worse than getting hit by a freight train ever could. Her mind was reeling as she remembered what happened and continued to fight back the urge to cry.

            _“I promise I’ll be there. I have front row.” Peggy had smiled and left a brief kiss on her lips before Angie had to drive to the theater to prepare._

_She remembered hoping that work wouldn’t catch up to her girlfriend-after all this was the first show and she had promised. As if that meant anything in the upside down world of spies, she knew that promises meant next to nothing._

_As the beginning of the show began to roll closer, an uneasy feeling had set in her stomach like rocks. It wasn’t nerves-Angie Martinelli didn’t get nervous. It was more like an ominous cloud was hanging over her._

_The play continued and Peggy was nowhere to be seen. She knew that work had caught up to her yet again. She was sure there was a logical explanation for this, that the agency had called Peggy in and she had to go kick someone’s ass. Despite the logical explanation that had to be behind this, she couldn’t help but feel a little angry that work had taken over her girlfriend once again._

_She drove back to the apartment building; her hands clenched the steering wheel with a death grip and her heart jangled in her throat. The rocks in her stomach became boulders as she turned the corner and she could only see was flashing lights._

_All Angie could remember was rushing out of the car-still in full make up and seeing the police surrounding the front of the building. A black bag was on the sidewalk, zipped up. Everyone was talking quietly and loudly and she remembered Ms. Fry coming over to talk to her._

_“Angie, there’s been an…accident.”_

_The police had questioned her day in and day out. Peggy’s apartment was deemed a crime scene and for an entire month no one could get near it. She remembered staring at the door every morning. It haunted her like a ghost, but worse._

_A Leviathan agent who had gotten the idea to scale the building had shot Peggy Carter. She was just about to leave for the show when it happened. Angie attended the funeral, her face solemn as she tried not to remember what they were to each other._

_Peggy had been wearing a red dress, her makeup and hair was all done and she was wearing studded earrings that sparkled when they caught the light in just the right way. It was the evening look she so rarely wore._

_When she came back to the apartments, everyone had kept their space as she wandered down the hallway like a shadow, like the projection of a person who was once there and noticed that the tape that had kept everyone out of Margaret Carter’s room for so long was gone_

_She hesitantly opened the door and it creaked open, spraying dust around. Her room was almost exactly as it had been left, saved for one thing._

_A bundle of dried and wilted roses that were once the vibrant red of her lipstick was sitting on the bureau. Next to the roses read a note: For my leading lady._

_She had walked out of the room and into hers, no one daring to ask her what the little card had read. All Angie could remember was sitting in her room and crying as she held the roses and traced her finger over Peggy’s looped handwriting again and again thinking why, why, why, why did it have to be Peggy?_

            She forced a small smile and pushed back the tidal wave of emotions that was attached to the question and gave the man more sugar for his coffee. “Work.” She replied as she reached into her pocket and felt the petals of a dried rose and a small paper card.

           

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to take this time to apologize and to blame this idea on toodrunktofindaurl on Tumblr because she gave me the idea.


End file.
